I Don't Wanna Be In Love
by vintagechic94
Summary: Oneshot: He loves her so much it hurts. She thinks he's an idiot. Sigh... just another day in the life of Tamaki and Haruhi.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Ouran, other than my Tamaki nightgown set... _sigh._

He watched her.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye and sighed . She was seated directly beside him, and was currently studying for a history test she had to take later on in the day. She was a beautiful, in a slightly unconventional way, what with her short dark hair, and boyish clothing, but she was still beautiful nonetheless. She was like no other girl he had ever met before, (and he had certainly met his fair share of girls) and that was what made her so endearing to him- so lovely, so delicate, so strong-willed, so perfect.

He loved her.

He loved her with all his heart and it hurt. He had never felt like this before, and frankly, he still wasn't sure as to whether or not he like it. This wasn't anything like the sort of love he had for the rest of the host club members, nor was this like the kind of love he held for his mother. No, this was different, it wasn't any thing like either of those two things. It was much more intense, much more confusing.

This love was filled with a type of yearning. It was filled with urges, that he just couldn't seem to control. This love left him feeling exhilarated and breathless. It made his heart beat faster, then what should have been normal. It made him want to run, jump, and laugh. But this love also left him with a sense of anguish and melancholy. Maybe all this was normal, maybe this was the way all fathers felt about there daughters. But even as the boy pondered on this thought, it didn't seem right. He was pretty sure that this was no father/ daughter love, but if it wasn't that, then what sort of love was this?

He continued to stare at girl beside him. He studied her slightly messed up hair, and her big brown eyes. He watched as she scrunched up her eyebrows in frustration, and bite her lips. He watched as she pinched the bridge of her small elegant nose and crumple the sheet of paper, she had previously been writing on.

He watched her. He watched her out of the corner of his eye and sighed.

Haruhi was quite aware of the fact that Tamaki- senpai had been watching her for quite some time now. She had come to the library in the east wing, due to the fact that it was one of the lesser used libraries at Ouran. (She didn't dare try and use one of the empty classrooms again, she had learned her lesson the first time.) Tamaki- senpai had walked in about half an hour later, and had immediately taken a seat beside her.

"Haruhi," he had screamed in delight. "Oh, Haruhi, aren't you so glad to see daddy. We should meet in the library more often. Why don't we ever hang out during school. How come those insufferable twin brats always get you to them selves. It's not fair." He then hugged her very tightly and continued to babble on, causing Haruhi to hit him, none to lightly, on the head and hiss "baka."

"Haruhi, why are you being so mean to daddy!!!!!!!!!!!" Tamaki cried, retreating to his corner where he began to sulk.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, and didn't even bother to tell Tamaki that he wasn't her father. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to study, and anyway someone told me you'd be here, please Haruhi, can I stay here with you?"

"No."

"But-but- but why Haruhi," Tamaki wailed, obviously distressed.

"Because you're going to annoy me."

"I won't annoy you, I promise."

"Yes you will, you're doing it right now."

" Oh please Haruhi, I'll sit quiet, I swear, you won't even know I'm here." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes and pleaded. Haruhi sighed and begrudgedly agreed. Tamaki squealed in delight, causing Haruhi to give him a death glare.

"Senpai..." she warned, her voice was low and dangerous. Tamaki immediately shut up and quietly took a seat beside her. He had begun to watch Haruhi about a minuet later. At first she had decided to ignore him, but now she was beginning to get annoyed. There was no way she could possibly study if she was annoyed.

"Stop it," she hissed under her breath. Tamaki blinked and looked down at the table. He began blushing profusely, which for some reason made Haruhi blush also.

"Stop what," Tamaki asked, looking back at her perfect face. He studied her eyes, her nose, her lips....

"Staring at me, it's annoying"

"I'm not staring at you, I'm studying."

"You're not studying, you haven't cracked open your book since you sat down."

"Who says I'm studying out of the book." Tamaki whispered quietly. He was looking into her eyes quite intently, after a couple moments he looked away and opened his text book.

Haruhi was suddenly very confused. She had expected Tamaki to make some sort of stupid remark. She hadn't expected his answered to be so simple, so solemn, it just wasn't Tamaki. She opened her mouth, but then shut it again. She didn't know what to say. Instead she turned back to her textbook and was relieved to see that Tamaki had also turned back to his. She tried to study, but for some reason she couldn't. There was an unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach, a sort of aching.

Haruhi jumped slightly, there was something warm against her arm. She looked down and saw that it was Tamaki's arm leaning against her own. She looked up at his face , and saw that he was still looking at his textbook. This made her a bit sad for some reason, she kind of missed his gaze- his flamboyant idiot Tamaki-ish gaze. She tried to study again, but found that she still couldn't. Her hand was cold. It was impossible to study with a cold hand. She slipped her fingers between Tamaki's. He looked over at her, a bit startled, but Haruhi just stared at her history book. Her hand had been cold, now it was warm, she could finally study in peace.

After all it wasn't like it meant anything.

* * *

Okay, i know this was lame and cheesy, but I wrote this back in sixth grade. I was looking through old files on my laptop and I found this. I think I was going to post it, but I forgot, so I decided to post it now. The title comes from a song by Good Charlotte.

Reviews make me happy :).


End file.
